Powerful
by crazytomboy78
Summary: When Manny's new powers take a turn for the worse, Mircale City threatens to take matters into their own hands if El Tigre's violent and vicious anger isn't controlled. Will Manny go bye-bye forever, or can he stop himself soon enough? MannyxFrida.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, so haiii! I got this idea when thinking about "The Grave Escape" and looking at el tigre fanart on DeviantART. Hoping you likes it! [:**

El Tigre shot out his grappling hook-hand at his zombie foe, landing it right in the undead bandito's chest. The blow sent him flying, with a hard impact with the brick wall nearby.

"Very well then, El Tigre. Have it your way. Or as I would prefer to call it, the hard way." The zombie bandito threatened in an ominous and dark voice. He laughed menacingly and called his zombie army together. He tore off different body parts from different undead banditos and combined them in a separate persona. The new villain, created from the parts of different members of zombie town, was uber-strong and powerful, and had a triumphant evil grin planted on his borrowed face. The masculine and buff zombie then took a blow at El Tigre, sending him back quite a few feet. El Tigre lay on the sidewalk, now cracked from the impact, unmoving, and slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He caught sight of Frida running towards him in worry, and the dastardly villain triumphantly chuckling in the distance. This fully enraged the poor tiger laying on the sidewalk. Ignoring Frida's efforts to help him as he stood up, he started to charge full-blast at his zombie foe, letting out the loudest and most ferocious growl he had ever let escape his lips.

Frida, still standing on the sidewalk where her best friend had been laying just moments ago, gasped as she heard El Tigre's powerful growl; one that did enough damage as it is. As Manny let the roaring effect slip out, it wiped out the rest of the zombie army, sending them all but the puzzle-piece buff bandito flying back. Manny, failing to notice, let his claws escape from his glove so they could claw the life out of the attacker at hand. Manny was starting to let his anger get the better of him. That, and since he **is **a tiger, his instincts started to wildly rage as Manny attacked, mercilessly clawing at the buff zombie, ignoring the screams of surrender.

Manny could care less that he had surrendered. First they come along and just take Frida, kidnap her, thus forcing him to do what they had instructed him, then they just come guns-blazing, attacking. They attack the whole rest of the city, claiming that no jail cell could hold a zombie. That brings up what **other **things they've done to enrage Manny. Breaking out of jail. He thought they were done fighting villains, he thought they were all defeated. Apparently there were a few that needed to be taught a lesson. Bringing harm to the officers on prison duty, nearly breaking the other villains free, oh they were asking for it. At least that's what Manny was thinking.

Earlier, when Manny had first heard of the jailbreak, and Frida's capture, he had told his family to not interfere. This was his problem. Thus he was alone. He had taken this for the last time; it was the last straw. Frida had been taken one time too many, he had to do this one time too many; which wasn't a bother, of course. That's why he's here, after all. To ward off villains, and danger in general. But after it's all over with, jailbreak and kidnapping? _**That's **_where the last straw was drawn.

After Manny finally stopped, gotten off the zombie bandito and sent them back off to jail with a "Don't mess with me, or you know what happens!" Look of warning on his face as he watched them on their way to prison.

"Dude, I've never seen you like that before. What the heck?" Frida commented after things had grown quiet.

"I….you know what, I don't know. That growl….it was way more powerful, and way louder than anything I've ever done before." Manny answered, his anger turning into worry.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's a new power or something. The original El Tigre said you'd get more, right? So maybe that's one." Frida said, growing more worried. Then her worry turned into a giggle.

"Or maybe you're just growing uppie-wuppie!" She suggested, pinching his cheek and giggling. Manny smiled at the remark and let her pinch his cheek more as he turned back to Manny. The two started walking down the street, towards Manny's casa, Casa Del Macho. Frida fought the strong urge to run her fingers through his curls and wrap her fingers in each curl, as she had wanted to all the time. Ever since she kissed him, which had Manny avoiding her as much as possible for weeks, until Frida just made up an excuse that it was just the rush of adrenaline, she's been dreaming of him, daydreaming of him, doodling his name all over her books during class, (which she never paid any attention to in the first place,) and in general, could not get him out of her head. She was glad Manny had bought the adrenaline-rush sap story, because if he hadn't, their friendship would've been ruined. Manny would say that he only thought of them as friends, and then slowly their friendship would end completely.

She knew that if Manny had told her that he loved her the way she was deeply in love with him, and they ended up married, it wouldn't be a repeat of all the other Rivera women. Every other girl left the family, unable to see their loved one in such danger, because she had seen Manny in dozens of fights, and eventually she even started helping him during battle. She would be different; she would stay by his side forever. With a passion as deep as hers, she knew that she couldn't even bear the thought of leaving him. Simply could not.

"Hel-looo? Frida? You there?" Manny asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and realized that Manny had asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry, what?" She asked, shaking all other distracting thoughts out of her head.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the arcade for a while." Manny responded.

"Oh, yeah! You bet!" She accepted.

"Speaking of bet, I have an idea." Manny grinned mischeviously. Yep, he was still the same evilly genius Super-Macho Fighter II champ that Frida knew him for at the arcade.

As Manny slammed open the doors to the arcade, he scanned the building for a worthy opponent.

"Ok, who wants to take me on in Super-Macho Fighter II?" He asked to everyone, dramatically. They all shook their heads. They knew that Manny was a regular, and they all knew he had skills. Playing a fighting game in an arcade was just an easy training exercise for him, being El Tigre. He grinned.

"No takers, ehh?" He chuckled under his breath. "Weak." Then he noticed someone sliding out of the shadows.

"I'll take that challenge." The mysterious chico stepped out of the shadows. He had blonde semi-long hair that only went slightly past his ears. He had a green hat dawned upon his wavy blonde hair that had 'Helereno Gamer Club' stitched across the middle. He had a plain white long sleeve on underneath an orange short sleeve shirt that read 'Kev' across it, indicating that was his name. He had cargo shorts to go along. The others gasped. The Helereno Gamer Club was the most extreme gamers club there is. No one has beaten them. Manny's eyes formed slits and he smiled deviously.

"You're on." Manny challenged.

"A round of Super Macho Fighter II. I win, I get all your arcade tokens and all your tickets. You win, you get all my tickets and tokens." Manny challenged, stepping closer to his opponent.

"You're on." Kev accepted, skipping the handshake. Frida pulled Manny aside for a moment.

"Dude, what are you thinking? He's a Helereno Gamer. There's no way you can beat him!" She scolded.

"Ah, don't worry. I can beat this ammature. After all, I am El Tigre, right?" Manny explained, waving off her warning.

"Ok, I guess you're right…" Frida said. Manny walked over to the SMFII station and started up a game. Before clicking start, he stretched, cracked and flexed his macho thumb muscles, macho due to the fact that Manny did thumb push-ups regularly.

He pressed his finger onto the start button. Within seconds, a rapid fire virtual fight was roaring over the screen. Everyone else in the arcade formed an audience, watching Manny, gasping at his every fall and cheering at his every triumph. Then Kev got Manny into a pinned position, and Manny was struggling to get back into the game. The audience gasped, holding their breaths. Then Manny broke free of Kev's pinning and pushed him, sending him flying into a building. "Game Over" flashed across Kev's screen, and across Manny's read the word "Winner!" Manny let out an evilly triumphant laugh and Frida joined him, laughing by his side. Manny held out his hand, wordless. Kev knew what he wanted. He dug his hand into his cargo pocket and pulled out all the tickets and tokens he had. With a look of defeat fully spread on his face, Kev placed the loot into Manny's outstretched hand and walked away. Manny pulled the winning tickets from the machine and slapped them in along with all the other loot he had. Then Manny heard a scream coming from further downtown. Looking at the clock on the arcade wall, he realized that it had been 5 hours since they had gotten in. Bagging the tokens and tickets and shoving them into Frida's arms, he spun his belt buckle and roared his battle cry. "El Tigre!" He shouted heroically as he zoomed out of the arcade and back downtown. Frida's eyes widened at the sudden activity and left the arcade to chase after her battle-prone friend.

When she caught sight of him, she dropped the bag she was carrying in her arms, the bag full of tokens and tickets, and her mouth gaped at her friend's seemingly new power.

**Welllllll, that's chapter 1 for ya! Haha, wow it's like 11pm here. Well, who cares right? Not meeee [: whaddya think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehehh! Heyyy! Hahaha, I can't believe I have to write so much drama right now, im in such a good mood! Anyways, chapter dos for you all [X and I've decided that MxF are 15 by now, cuz that's when they're growing up and why El Tigre is discovering new powers [:**

"M-Manny? What…what's happening to you?" Frida asked, approaching Manny's back. Manny turned around in anger, then instantly cooled down when she saw Frida's scared expression written across her face.

"What do you mean what's happening to me?" He asked, worried and confused.

"You're…..you're all….glowing…" She explained. Manny panicked and ran to a mirror shop. When he got inside, he saw that he had left a path of burnt tiles behind him and that he was in fact glowing with green fire. The fire didn't harm him, just the others around him. It burnt a solid mote-like ditch in his path from where he had been standing to where he was standing now. As soon as all Manny's rage had turned into worry, the green glow was gone. He stepped out of the store. Once he got outside to the crisp, hot, volcano-infested air of Miracle City, he saw what _damage _he had done. Nearly everything was destroyed. Smashed buildings, filled with injured people, destroyed city roads and sidewalks, tipped and smashed cars. Worst of all, White Pantera was standing in the middle of town, horrified. Manny slowly walked up to him.

"Dad?" He asked shyly.

"Mi'jo….what have you done? Why?" He asked, horrified beyond belief.

"B-but dad, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! My powers….the anger just took control of me! I-I don't know what came over me! You have to believe me, dad!" Manny pleaded. Before Rodolfo could respond, the mayor came trudging angrily towards the scene.

"WHITE PANTERA! Just look at what damage your wretched son has caused! Either you keep that wretched horror under control or he is OUT OF HERE!" He screamed and walked away, pointing at Manny with anger before he left.

"Dude, what are we gonna do?" Frida asked, just as worried as Rodolfo was.

"I…do not know." Rodolfo responded. Rodolfo left for home, Manny and Frida following.

After they were done explaining to Grandpapi, Rodolfo sent Manny and Frida off so the adults could discuss together what they were going to do.

"Man, I don't know what we're going to do!" Manny complained, pacing his room. Frida sat on his bed, legs pulled close to her body. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her arm. She didn't want Manny to leave. She liked being around him, she liked the way he always made her laugh, always instantly made her calm and happy. She liked the way he used to growl when he changed into El Tigre, and his soft touch when he carried her. Most of all, she liked the feeling she got when she got a little too close. It was energizing, invigorating. It made her feel like she was on top of the world.

She got off the bed and walked over to Manny, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked deep in her eyes. He saw sadness, despair. He didn't want to leave these eyes.

"Manny….I wouldn't be able to go on if you left. I….I…." She said softly to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, on top of her hand. Manny turned the rest of his body around and let her hug him.

He hugged back, letting her softly cry on his shoulder. He liked the way her warm embrace felt around him. He didn't want to let her go. He rubbed his hand over her back, soothing and cooing her to calm down. He hated to see her so down. It made him feel like she was weak, and that made her need him more. But, what Manny didn't know was that Frida really does need Manny more now. She needs him more than flowers need water, more than human needs to breathe. She needed him more than ever. Then she got an idea. She looked up at Manny and let him wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Manny, if you do leave, I'm coming with you. No matter what you say. I'm not letting you leave me." She explained, burying her head in his chest. He had absolutely no problem with that. He imagined a world with just him and her, alone together, none of the pressures of being a teen. Just him, alone with her, with a little world of their own…..he seemed to like it.

**Haha, that's all for now!! It's good enough for nowww. Review!?! [X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, hey!! So like, awesome story, right? Hehe, I knowwww. I think this is one of my best ideas, don't you think? Haha, anywayysss!**

As Manny stood in-the-moment comforting Frida, he heard an explosion coming from downtown. He didn't want to let go, but he knew that if he turned to El Tigre, the rage and fury of a real tiger would instantly take over him, and he would be forced to leave. Then he realized something.

If he would be completely taken over with rage, and the mayor bared him with bad news, such as leaving town forever, would he be sad, or just get even angrier? Would he tear the mayor to pieces? Or would he just leave with dignity? Frida noticed Manny's tension, and instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No, Manny, you can't go down there. You'll get kicked out of town for sure! Your tiger fury will get the best of you again." Frida scolded. Even with the worry that he could hear in her voice, there was just one reason still that was urging him to go…..

He would still have her by his side if he left.

He thought about having a little world together with her, just two friends, living together. Something seemed so fitting about it. Like, somehow and in some way it would happen later in their lives. Then, being alone together like that…..what if it was as more than just friends? What if…..what if they fell in love?

Although he knew they were just friends, he felt like he was wrong at the same time. He felt like if they had something more, it would be a better and bigger happiness. He felt like there was a happiness lying within the thought alone. Say they did get together, what would the turnout be? A good one, or would it ultimately lead to a failure? Was it really worth the risk of losing a friend?

Manny's conscience told him not to overreact. It told him that he couldn't imagine living his life without her, so why would he-in a relationship with her-ever have a reason to break up? And as for leaving him the same way all the others did, that wasn't a problem and he knew it. He knew that she didn't mind his fighting. She even helped him. _Hel-lo? I mean, really. She even STOLE your belt once. SHE wanted to be powerful. SHE doesn't mind your fighting! SHE'S perfect for you! REALIZE IT!_ Manny's conscience screamed at him. Manny continued to fight the urge to stop crime as he heard the screams of innocent by-standers. He raced to his living room, trying to stop himself from reaching for his belt. He could already feel the anger surging through him. Rodolfo came racing into the living room, trying as hard as Frida to stop him.

"Mi'jo, no! You'll destroy the city again, and get kicked out for sure!" He screamed. Manny kept resisting, but the power and the fury, the anger, it was all bubbling to the surface. He couldn't stop it, he had to go down there! He couldn't stand it. Innocent screams from victims of evil were taunting his ear drums. How he _wished _he was deaf right now, so he couldn't hear the horror coming from the streets below. He could feel his hand reaching for his belt, and his other hand trying to stop it. He could hear his dad's and Frida's efforts to stop him from transforming, all of which failed to work. All of which failed the anger bubbling inside him from taking control. He started to lose control piece by piece. He felt a state of fury and rage taking over him.

"N-no, I won't do it! Dad, go downtown and STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" Manny screamed as he finally lost all control. Rodolfo immediately raced downtown to ward of the temptations of evil. But it was too late. Manny, fully engulfed with a tiger's rage and anger, spun his belt buckle and let out a tremendously loud roar. "EL TIGRE!" He screamed, even louder than normal. In a flash, Manny was gone, dark and enflamed growls disappearing in the wind that swept across Frida's face. She felt the wind start to blow on her hair as he pounced away.

"Oh no, Manny!" She whispered. She knew she couldn't stand there, she couldn't just do nothing. She raced to the scene of the crime to see what was going on. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but somehow she felt that it was not fast enough. She felt like by the time she got over there, Manny would already be getting yelled at by the mayor, and Mayor Rodriguez would already be pointing an angry finger towards the path out of town, signaling Manny what to do. Then she would have to mercilessly follow, leaving the life she knew in Miracle City behind, just so she wouldn't break a promise and her heart watching Manny, her best friend and secret love, leave her forever. She imagined the nightmare playing out in her head and she felt tears start to pour down her face like a heavy rainfall. She couldn't run anymore. She stopped, panting, letting the salty tears pour down her face. Seems she had stopped at the right place, because a vicious fight was raging right in front of her. El Tigre was mercilessly clawing at a bandito, and White Pantera was trying to stop him, but was starting to fail miserably. Manny's rage was becoming powerful, like that of the tiger he is. The hunter's spirit of a tiger had fully overcome her best friend, and she knew he was doomed to keep his vicious powers out of the city.

"MANNY, STOP!" Frida screamed at him as he raised a claw to strike a final blow at the bandito. Manny, pinning the bandito down against the road, claw still raised, hid his blood-stained claws and looked over to Frida, eyebrow raised. He saw the tears pouring down her face, and his own instantly fell. He looked down at the villain and saw how bloody, scraped and scratched the poor bandito was. He saw the blood on his own claws, and got off the horror-stricken bandito laying there. Manny took several steps back until he bumped into Frida. He turned around, bloody claws still being held in front of his face.

"What…..what have I done?" He whispered to himself. Frida shook her head in terror, a shake that said to Manny, "No, no, don't touch me, don't…" Manny was horrified beyond belief now.

"Frida.....i'm so sorry, i-it wasn't me! Something took over me! The rage, the-the…the anger, it all took control of me! Please, I'm not a monster!" Manny begged, mostly for her forgiveness. Frida looked around. She saw a bandito, bleeding to death, getting hauled off to the hospital. She saw her father, along with the other policia, scribbling notes onto a notepad. What most disappointed her was seeing the mayor, bodyguards on each side of him, trudging angrily towards the scene. She knew what he was going to say, and she had a feeling that her day-mare was going to come true in not too long….

"Frida! Get away from him! He is a dangerous villain!" Frida's father scolded at her. Frida, being stricken with terror too much to speak for the past several minutes, finally spoke up.

"DAD! Manny is NOT a villain! He's my best friend, and I know that he didn't mean to do any of this!" She almost screamed at her father. Manny started to rant to himself.

"The smell of his first drop of blood…..the anger….it was all so invigorating, it was…..it…." He complained, just above a whisper, to no one in particular. He looked down at his blood stained claws in horror. It was true that as soon as he smelled the very first drop of blood, his tiger senses just took full control. He felt that his powers were spiraling out of control. He thought back to the original El Tigre. How did he make it through all this? How did he seem to control it? Was that the very cause of his death? Manny felt his heart rate increase until he could feel his heart beating in his chest, and felt the sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't stand it anymore; he couldn't stand to see the memory playing out before his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave; he had to get advice from the one person he knew would understand.

Suddenly, he ran.

**Far, **_**far**_ into the distance.

**Haha, wohaaa! Dramatic much? Gory….quite gory. Li'lle blood, li'lle angst. Bet ya'all can't wait for the next chapter, can ya? Hahah, me neither! Anyways, review! [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahahaheyyy!! So like, what is uppie? Imma likin this story so far [X aren't you?**

Manny felt his lungs begin to burn, but he didn't care. He felt his legs screaming at him to stop, but he ignored that too. He was beyond caring about much anything but getting away by now. He looked behind him. No one was following, thank god. Right now, all he wanted was to be alone. But something deep inside him told him that he wanted Frida to come looking for him. Something told him that he wanted her here, by his side, to cheer him up. She had always been good at that. He suddenly started to miss her. He wanted to go looking for her, but knew he wasn't going to leave the place he was going to.

Once Manny finally stopped running, he rested his palms on his legs, breathing deeply. He looked up and read the sign that said Casa de Mariachi. He walked up the long path that leads to an immensely large mansion that belonged to his mother. He came to the door, and instead of ringing the bell, he slammed the door open and walked inside.

"Mom? I was hoping for some advice." He said, his voice echoing into the main room. Maria came down the spiral staircase and gasped at Manny's bloodied claws. She got a sponge from the sink and started to clean off all the blood.

"About what, mi'jo?" She asked. Manny signed.

"A lot of stuff." He answered. She led him out through the back of the mansion, to the pool deck. She sat on a lawn chair, and patted the one next to her, signaling him to sit down. He followed suit and miserably plopped himself onto the chair.

"So, tell me what's wrong." She said, Manny sighing again.

"Well, you know how I'm getting older?" He asked. Maria nodded her head.

"Well, that also means I'm getting new powers. And lately, it hasn't been very good. I've gotten a lot more violent, and it's like I'm getting an actual tiger's hunting instincts. Every time I see or smell blood, I'm drawn by rage to attack. And once I start attacking, Frida seems to find me. And _that_ brings me to my next problem…." Manny started to explain.

"But mayor, that's not fair! He's just having a hard time with his new powers! You don't understand!" Frida complained. She saw her father walk up next to the mayor.

"No, mi'ja, the mayor is right. That vermin must be rid of this town before he causes further damage." He said. Frida looked shocked. Tears started to form in her eyes. She knew she had to go look for Manny.

"You're only backing him up because you want to get rid of Manny!" She screamed at her father and walked off. Emiliano was taken aback, speechless as he watched his daughter walk into the distance.

Frida couldn't stand the way that her father never approved of Manny.

"He just doesn't understand, Mama. I lo—I mean, Manny is my best friend, and I don't know why dad always hates him! He should know that if Manny is who makes me happy, he should be always welcomed. I just don't get it." Frida complained to her mother, who was now walking alongside her down a sidewalk looking for Manny.

"Mi'ja, I understand. I know that your father is hard on him, but he's just being overprotective of you. Being the youngest, dear, a parent normally tends to _over_parent their youngest." Carmela comforted. She knew how she felt about Manny, but Frida didn't know that she knows. Carmela decided to let her wait to tell her true feelings.

"But mama, I love Manny. Why can't he accept Manny?" She complained once more. Carmela shook her head.

"He'll come to his senses sooner or later, mi'ja."

"Mi'jo, it's all part of growing up. You're confused about your feelings, and as a little extra, having a tough time controlling your new powers. You'll get them down to the wire in no time. All you need is a little training, that's all." Maria explained to her son, who was still moping. Manny looked up.

"Well, I need to know my true feelings for her before I can move on to my powers. She's always come first in my life, and now is no different." Manny said flatly to his mother. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Mi'jo, think back to all the fun you had with her. Think of all the happy times you've had." She started to explain. Manny did as he was told, laid back in the chair and closed his eyes as he started to picture all the good times he's had with Frida.

He remembered the time he told her that they couldn't hang out anymore, because he needed to protect her. The way he missed her so much…..the way it all went away as soon as they started talking again, but came right back when the Titan took her away. The way it all went away again when he saved her, then she saved him. How happy the ending was. It all seemed like a vague dream that he knew was real.

He remembered the time when Raul was created, and how she looked so miserable in the car ride to the Salsa club. She had never looked that annoyed or miserable in all her life. Had she been…..jealous?

He remembered her birthday party. The weeks before it they spent planning. The way she told him that he was the best friend that she's ever had, and the way she hated Zoe, but somehow it was for a reason more than just a series of dumb old pranks. How she seemed to look like she had been sort of flirty when they were apologizing. He realized something. There was a difference between the two girls that had told him that he was the best friend she'd ever had. When Frida had said it, he was a lot more comfortable hearing her say it than the way he felt when Zoe told him. When Zoe told him, he felt really uncomfortable and like he was in some deep doo-doo now.

He remembered the time that he and Frida had to work with Zoe on their science fair project. He remembered how angry Frida looked when Zoe flirted with him. He wondered……

He remembered all the time they had spent together. Then he came to his most favorite memory of all…

**Flashback tiiiiiiime!! (haha, I tried to make it sound like the way mailbox says "mail timeeee!" in blues clues. Haha)**

_Manny and Frida were sitting in Manny's room, just talking about random stuff. Frida's parents and sisters were away on some law enforcement convention out of town, so she was staying with Manny for the weekend. It was late Friday night, and Frida was growing tired. Manny was sitting beside her, playing videogames. He knew she was getting tired, because he was winning by a landslide. His TV screen flashed Game Over on Frida's screen, and Winner! On Manny's screen. Manny threw his arms in the air, dropping his controller to his lap. He let out a cheer._

"_Hooray! I win! Hear that, Frida? I—Frida?" He looked over at her to see that she had fallen asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up as he went to his feet. Carrying her bridal style, he took her over to his bed and placed her under his covers. He carefully and gently pulled the covers over her sleeping body, and whispered "Good night." To her as he quietly walked back to his TV to turn the game off, and the TV off. _

**Aww…..how cute! Flashback end.**

Manny smiled as he remembered how peaceful Frida looked when she was asleep. Manny opened his eyes.

"Good. Now, concentrate. Think hard, think deep. How do you really feel?" Maria went on. Manny did as he was told, and thought hard. Then it all clicked.

He's in love.

He smiled a huge smile, jumped up and quickly hugged his mom before he ran off.

"Thanks, mom!" He yelled back just as he slammed the front door shut. Maria smiled and walked back inside to attend to her business.

Manny, having completely forgotten his worries about his new powers, stopped running and remembered his worries.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. Before he could continue a thought, he heard someone calling his name.

"Manny? Maaaannyyyy? Where are you?" He heard a girl's voice call out. He turned around to find himself face to face with Frida.

"Manny! Where did you go?" Frida asked, concerned. Manny noticed the tears in her eyes drying. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why were you crying?" He asked. Frida looked hurt almost instantly.

"It's my dad. He's on the mayor's side, he wants you out of town! Manny, I don't want you to go!" She explained, falling into his arms. Manny hugged her gently and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Frida, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Come on, let's go somewhere else." He cooed her, leading her away.

Minutes later, Manny and Frida stood on the porch outside Manny's house. He was looking over the edge, out at the city, leaning on the rail. Frida stood behind him, worried.

"Manny, what are we going to do?" She asked. Manny shook his head.

"There's only one thing I really can do, Frida." Manny replied. Frida walked up next to him, leaning on the rail and looking in the same direction as Manny.

"And if my plan doesn't work, I'll still need you by my side the rest of my life," He started to explain, looking over to Frida.

"Frida, I can't do this without you."

**Haha, that's all for this chapter! Like, worst place EVERRR to stop. But that only means you'll all stick around for the next, totally epic chapter! Hahaha, review [X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy!!! Like, wuttupies?? I am seriously unhappy today. TWO, not one, but TWO door handles broke off when I tried to open my doors today. Of course, both times are when im trying to bring my dog outside to go potty. So I have to go the long way BOTH TIMES. Well, a lot worse has happened, and I don't feel like typing it all. So on with the story.**

Frida's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You really mean that?" She asked. He nodded. Frida grew a large smile on her face and gave Manny a huge hug. Manny laughed and hugged her back. As Frida felt his arms wrapping their way around her waist for a hug, her body suddenly started to feel like jello as she melted into his embrace. Moments passed, and the area grew comfortably silent.

"Umm….you can uhh, let go now…" Manny spoke up. Frida was shocked out of her current mood and let go of Manny. Before she spoke up to respond, she cleared her throat in search for the voice she had lost while her body melted at Manny's touch.

"R-right, I knew that…" She responded, looking away to hide her blush from Manny. Manny nodded and heard his father's voice come into the house. Manny ran inside to go tell Rodolfo of Manny's new plan.

"Hey, dad! Guess what!" Manny shouted into the empty living room. When he finally spotted his father, Manny noticed that he wasn't lit up with excitement. Instead Rodolfo's head hung low, and he was holding back his tears and his sniffles.

"Mi'jo….i am sorry to inform you, but you…..you have an hour and a half to leave…town…forever." Rodolfo responded. Manny and Frida gasped.

"But…but dad, why?" Manny asked. Rodolfo looked up.

"Because….the mayor said so." He answered, looking back down. Rodolfo walked out of the room and left Manny to pack his things. Manny, Frida following, walked into his room and got out a suitcase. Frida's previous tears came back to her eyes.

"You're….you're just going to leave? You're not going to do anything about it? You're just ok with it?" Frida asked, on the verge of crying. Manny looked up from his suitcase and stared deep into Frida's eyes. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Frida, I'm only agreeing to this for one reason. That's because there's only one person I can go to for help. You have to understand that I'm doing this so I can come back to Miracle City." He explained.

"You have to understand that as much as I don't want to leave you, I have to." He added. Frida's tears were now flowing down her face like rain.

"But, you….i…..you, you're just going to….leave me here?" She managed to say to him between tears. Manny continued staring deeply into her eyes.

"Frida, as much as I say I'm doing this for Miracle City, my real reason is because I'm doing this for you. So I can come back to you." He explained. Frida looked down, and Manny held her head back up with his pointer finger.

"Hey. As soon as I come back, I promise that you'll have the whole day to spend with me. I'll be all yours." He said to her. She knew he meant it. She nodded.

"Can you do one thing for me?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Name it. I'll do anything for you." He responded.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing Manny by the arm and pulling him out of the house.

When Frida had stopped, she was at the top of the Miracle City Volcano.

"Sit down with me." She said softly, sitting down on the ledge of the volcano. Manny followed suit and the two looked at the stars. Frida's eyes swelled with tears again, and she rested her head on Manny's shoulder. As Frida put her hand down by her side, Manny placed his own on top of it and smiled.

An hour later, it was time for Manny to go. He stood at the edge of town with Frida, his dad, and Grandpapi. He had already said his goodbyes to his family; now was the hard part. Saying goodbye to the girl that not too long ago, he had realized that he loved. Rodolfo and Grandpapi looked down, eyes filled with tears. The mayor stood beside them, grimacing with anger. He was waiting for Manny to just leave already.

"I can't believe you're really going. I'm really going to miss you, Manny." Frida said softly. Manny placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it." He reassured, whispering to her so the mayor would not hear. He knew that he had to tell her either now or never.

"Manny, I don't want you to go." She spoke up louder this time. Her dad came walked up behind the mayor, Carmela and the twins following next to him. Manny placed a finger over her lips, causing her to stop speaking. He removed his finger, and after everyone had left, replaced it with his lips. She knew what he was going to say next, and he knew what she was going to say, so basically, it didn't need to be said. Frida didn't want to hear those words anyways. Those three simple words would break her heart; as if it wasn't broken enough.

"I'm coming with you." She protested. Manny thought for a moment. Did he want her to come, or did he want her to stay here? He thought about it. If she came with him, he could save the heartbreak for both of them, and they would never have to separate. If she stayed in Miracle City, both their hearts would break, and they'd be living separately for who knows how long. Letting her go with him seemed a lot better. Should he let her?

"Fine, you can come. But only because you said you promised you would, and I don't like breaking promises. Especially to you." He replied. She jumped with excitement and squealed.

"I'll be RIGHT back!" She squeaked excitedly, running off. Manny stayed put and watched her run off.

As Frida ran for her home to gather a few belongings, she remembered that she was going to have to tell her family. They would just have to understand that she can't just get separated from her best friend and not-so-secret-anymore-love. She ran through the front door of her house and rushed for her room, only to be stopped by her parents.

"Why are you so exited?" Carmela asked. Frida's face fell serious.

"Mom, dad, there's something I have to tell you." She said, sitting them down.

"I'm leaving with Manny." She said, flatly. Her sisters had joined the conversation, and everyone gasped. Emiliano was about to jump up and yell at her, but was stopped by Carmela.

"Emiliano! Don't tell her that she's not going." Carmela scolded. Frida's face filled with anger.

"Dad, you have to understand that Manny isn't a bad person. You have to understand that I'm doing this for me! You have to understand the fact that your little girl is growing up!" She explained, walking up the stairs to pack her bag. Emiliano sat in his chair, taken aback with shock. Only now did he truly understand. Carmela stood up and continued Frida's thought.

"Emilano, she's right. She's old enough to take care of herself. You have to learn to be a little more selfless and a little less judge-mental." Carmela said softly, walking away. Anita and Tikita **(A/N: not sure I got those names right….)** followed. Emiliano found himself feeling quite selfish and very low.

Frida packed her bag angrily and closed it. She packed one last thing into the suitcase; her diary, along with a pen to write in it with. She had written all her secrets in that diary ever since her 14th birthday. Mostly she had written about her deepest feelings towards Manny. As she finished packing, she walked back downstairs and said goodbye to her mother, Emiliano, and her sisters, then finally left.

She met Manny on the edge of town, exactly where she had left him. Manny smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Where exactly _are _we going, anyways?" Frida asked as they started to walk off into the distance.

"We are going to find the creator of my El Tigre Belt."

**HAH! Seemed like the end for a while, didn't it? Well it WASN'T! I still have to write up the adventures they encounter during their travels, the meeting of the creator, the training, and their return to Miracle City. That's a lot of chapters. So don't worry, this adventure is just beginning! Haha, awesomeeee [X reviewww!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahahahah, heyyY! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a friend over last night(Friday night) ehehe. Anyways, onto the adventure!**

Manny looked at the watch he had brought along with him. Almost 1pm. He heard his stomach growling at him.

"Unnhh, I'm hungry." Manny groaned, placing his hand over his stomach. Frida listened to her stomach for a moment before responding.

"Unh…me too. Can we stop to eat now?" Frida asked. They had been walking for hours on an empty stomach, and they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Stop where? There's nothing but cactus and boringness out here." Manny said. Frida squinted at a building she had spotted a few feet ahead. It was the start of another town. A place they could eat!

"Over there! There's a building!" Frida pointed to the slowly growing speck. Manny took a hard look at where she was pointing. When he saw the building, his face lit up.

"I see it! Come on, let's go!" Manny said, starting to run. Frida, picking up her pace to a run, came up next to Manny and they stopped in front of the building. To their luck, it was a restaurant.

"Do we even have any money?" Frida asked. Manny dug his hand inside his pants pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Yep, I snagged some before I left. Just enough for food along the way." Manny answered. The two walked inside to a sign that said "Please seat yourself." Frida pointed to an empty table for two, pushed against a wall. They walked over to it and sat down. On the table sat two menus, along with salt, pepper, and a few condiments. They picked up the menus and started browsing through them.

A while later, after they had ordered drinks, and were waiting for their food, the table fell silent. Frida searched her mind for something to say. She hated it when things got quiet. Manny then got an idea. He started to tell Frida a really funny story, which of course, started to make her laugh hysterically. After finishing it, he started laughing with her. The laughter blended into the other noises and conversations of others in the restaurant. After the laughter died down, their food came. Not too long later, they finished, payed the bill, and continued their walk. Things got quiet again.

"So…umm….dude?" Frida spoke up.

"Yeah?" Manny responded, looking over at her innocently.

"Uhh...umm...I, umm…." She paused for a moment. Even if he _had_ kissed her earlier today, she was still very nervous. "I...I love you." She finished. Manny smiled.

"I knew that, silly," He said back. He wrapped his hand in hers as they continued walking.

"I love you too." As the two walked on, telling hysterical jokes and funny stories, all the while still holding hands, the sky began to grow different shades of orange and lavender. The sunset. Frida looked to the sky and noticed the beautiful sunset.

"Hey, the sun is setting." She pointed out. They stopped walking to take a look at it. They saw a hill up ahead, covered in grass. They walked to the top of it and sat down to gaze at the sunset longer.

"It's beautiful." Frida said softly. Manny whispered something to himself and nodded.

After a few minutes, it had gotten quiet again. They were still watching the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon.

"So, am I going to have to tell you any of those cheesy pick-up lines like most boyfriends do, or will you settle for just me?" Manny asked, smirking. Frida laughed.

"Well, that depends. Whatcha got?" She responded. Manny cleared his throat and searched his brain for one.

"Ahh! Ok, got one. So, heaven called. They're missing an angel." Manny said, laughing. Frida burst out laughing and playfully punched his arm.

"That...one…is…so…old, dude!" Frida said in between laughs.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Manny said playfully.

"Fine, it worked, happy?" Frida said, smiling. The truth was that anything Manny did worked on her. Frida yawned, and their laughter died down. Frida rested her head on Manny's shoulder.

"We should," Frida yawned before continuing, "Probably find a hotel or something." She finished. Manny nodded and stood up, holding a hand out for Frida to help her up. Frida took his hand and stood up. Not letting go, they walked over to a hotel nearby and rented a room for the night. After finding their room and walked inside, they saw there was two beds, a TV, a chair and a dresser. They placed their bags in the closet that was located right next to the bathroom and claimed their beds. Manny sat on his bed while Frida changed in the bathroom. Manny rubbed his face and began to think about what Mr. Alicifi, the creator of the El Tigre belt, would say when he and Frida suddenly and randomly showed up at his door and said "Hey, we need help with my belt!" Manny knew it wouldn't set the man back too much, or at all. Mr. Alicifi always welcomed Manny. He could remember the first time they met….

**Flashback timeeee! [X**

_Rodolfo and Manny stood in front of a door exchanging nervous glances at each other before finally deciding to open the door. They walked through it and into a cozy looking suburb house and spotted a short middle-aged scientist hunched over a metal bench. He was making something. Manny took a good look at what he was working on as the man turned around in delight and walked over to greet his three visitors. Manny, quickly muttering a hello, walked past the man and stood at the metal bench to take a look at what he was working on. He saw a belt. "A belt? I thought he was a scientist, not a tailor or something." Manny, at 10 years old, thought to himself. Rodolfo pulled Manny back over to them as he started shaking the man's hand._

"_My name is Mr. Alicifi! And who are you, little man?" He said, looking sweetly to Manny. _

"_I'm Manny," He answered. "And I aint no little man!" He added. Mr. Alicifi laughed and went back to Rodolfo. _

"_You're here for the belt, no?" Mr. Alicifi asked Rodolfo. Rodolfo nodded and Mr. Alicifi walked back to his workbench and stuffed the belt into a bag. He walked back over to the two and handed the bag to Rodolfo._

"_Come back anytime if you need to know anything about it." Mr. Alicifi said. Rodolfo thanked him and lead Manny out of the front door. Mr. Alicifi shut his front door behind them._

"_That boy will be back, I know it." He muttered to himself before getting to work on something new._

**Flashback endddddd [X**

Frida walked out of the bathroom in her purple pajama pants and white tank-top. She noticed Manny looked stressed, so walked up to the side of the bed opposite him, climbed on behind him and started softly massaging his back.

"Why are you so stressed?" She asked. Manny sighed.

"Just thinking." Manny answered. Frida rested her hands on his shoulders and her head on his right shoulder and softly kissed his face.

"What thoughts could possibly stress you out like this?" Frida asked.

"Well, it's just that, I don't know what the creator of my belt is going to say when we unexpectedly pop up at his front door in a few days. I'm worried is all." Manny explained. Frida sat next to Manny on the bed and rested her hand on his left shoulder.

"Manny, it's going to be ok. He'll help us as soon as he knows it's you." Frida reassured him.

"I hope so." Manny said. He stood up, Frida doing the same. Frida stood facing Manny and put her hand on his cheek and brushed it softly with her fingers. Manny put his hand over hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Frida wrapped her hands around his neck and started wrapping her fingers in his curls. Manny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Frida tripped over her other foot, and the two fell onto the ground, Frida lying on top of Manny. They laughed and layed there for a moment. Suddenly and randomly, still lying on the floor, Frida started kissing Manny. Her heart was beating wildly as she continued wrapping her fingers in Manny's curls. Manny reminded himself that it was a good thing he wasn't El Tigre right now, or his tiger instincts would be going crazy now. Not in a dangerous 'I'm-going-to-tear-you-apart' way, though. More of a going-crazy-making-out way. They broke apart for air and decided they should get some sleep. Each crawling into their own bed, they quickly fell asleep.

**Haha, neat right? Ik [X reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahahha, so like, wuddup? It's storytimeeeee, ahahaah [X did anyone notice that when we're little, we want big kid things, but when we're finally big kids, we want little kid things? It's so weird!! Haha, anyways, imma stop talkin now [X**

Manny's eyes softly fluttered open as he sat up, yawned and stretched his arms. He smacked his lips a few times, got off his bed and scratched his butt. Then he noticed something.

"Wait….this isn't my house….OH! That's right. I remember now." He said to himself. Looking behind him, he saw that Frida was already up.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Frida greeted.

"Mornin." Manny tiredly greeted back. Before he got the chance to walk into the bathroom, Frida walked into it and shut the door. Manny cursed in his head and walked back to his bed to get some clothes laid out.

"So, we stopping anywhere for breakfast? I'm starving." Frida asked from inside the bathroom.

"Sure, I guess." Manny answered. He heard the shower water start to run, so he turned the TV on and browsed the hotel's channels. There were cartoons, past Manny's interest, the weather channel, also uninteresting to Manny, then the news. He was about to turn the channel when he heard the anchorman talking about Miracle City.

"Breaking news: Miracle City mayor Rodriguez banned El Tigre from Miracle City yesterday. The city, formerly protected by White Pantera, Puma Loco and El Tigre, is now in a state of turmoil. Without El Tigre around, the fearsome trio-now a duo-cannot do a good enough job to ward off crime. The mayor still refuses to let El Tigre return to the city to help stop the madness occurring in the city." The anchor on the TV reported. The live footage of the occurring battle was raging on in the corner of the screen as the anchorman reported more news on the subject. Manny gaped at the news. More villains were breaking out? First those wretched zombies, now the rest of them? Who had set them free? Manny started to fill with anger. His tiger instincts started kicking in again.

Frida walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, and noticed Manny staring mercilessly at the TV. She rushed over to him and started rubbing his back.

"Manny? You look tense. What is it?" She asked. Manny stood up.

"More villains broke free and my dad and grandpapi can't stop them all on their own. The mayor still won't let me back, it's on the news." Manny explained. Frida's face looked worried.

"Manny, you need to calm down. Just relax; don't let your anger get the better of you." Frida soothed. Manny let his shoulders drop and took a deep breath.

"You're right…I need to stay calm. I'm gonna go take a hot shower." He said, walking into the bathroom. As Frida watched him slam the bathroom door shut, her face fell with worry. She went to re-pack her suitcase and watch other news.

After Manny was all set to go, they checked out of the hotel and went to a restaurant across the street for some breakfast. They were already seated, had their drinks and were waiting for their food.

"So, now that we're all rested up, and we're already just about halfway there, today's walking, combined with a stop for lunch and maybe dinner, we should get to Mr. Alicifi's house by sundown." Manny explained, looking at his map.

"Really? We're that far already?" Frida asked, impressed.

"Yeah, we did a lot of walking yesterday." Manny answered. She nodded as their breakfast finally came to the table. Within a half an hour, they ate, paid the bill and walked out on their journey.

"So now we're supposed to head north." Manny said, pointing north while looking at his map. They started walking north and were on their way.

About two hours after stopping for lunch, the two were almost there.

"We only have about a mile to go!" Manny explained.

"Wow, that wasn't too long at all." Frida said. Manny nodded. Then he realized something. This is what it was like to have a little life of his own with Frida.

"Hey, you know something?" Manny spoke up.

"What?" Frida asked.

"These past days….despite the fact that I should be angry about getting banned from home, I've only gotten angry once, and that was this morning. I've really been having a good time." He explained.

"Yeah, me too…" Frida said.

"And honestly, I'm glad I let you come with me, because I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd rather be with you than anyone else." Said Manny. Frida smiled.

"You mean that? So….you'd rather choose me over, oh, say….Zoe?" Frida asked, blushing.

"Frida, I love you, and I always will; no one else. Is that why you hate her so much?" Manny answered. Frida nodded.

"It's because I was always afraid she'd win you over. I couldn't stand to see her flirting with you like that." Frida explained. Manny smiled.

"Frida, no one can win me over but you." He explained, putting his arm around her shoulder. Frida smiled and rested her head on his arm.

After walking the final mile, Manny and Frida came to an old house with a stone path coming from the front door. Manny and Frida were standing at the end of the stone path. After exchanging nervous glances, they walked up the path and knocked on the front door. After a minute or two, a short old man in a red shirt, khaki pants, and a white lab coat opened the door.

"Well hello, there, Manny Rivera! What brings you here?" Mr. Alicifi asked.

"I need some help with my belt." Manny explained.

"Well then, come right in and we'll see what the problem is." Mr. Alicifi answered. Manny and Frida walked inside and sat on a couch that Mr. Alicifi had intended they sit on. He went to get some hot cocoa for them to drink while they discussed Manny's belt.

Sitting on a chair across the couch, Mr. Alicifi crossed his legs and took a sip of his cocoa.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well, lately I've been getting new powers and they're getting way out of control. Every time I need to go fight some bad guy, my powers just go wacko and I start tearing the bandito to shreds, and I can't control it. Then it got to a point where the mayor of my town, Miracle City, kicked me out of town. My girlfriend, Frida, came with me." Manny explained. Frida waved at the mention of her name.

"Well, that seems to be a bit of a problem, but nothing we can't fix, right?" Mr. Alicifi answered.

"So you'll help me get my powers under control?" Manny asked. Mr. Alicifi nodded and stood up. He motioned for Manny to stand up too.

"The first step to controlling your powers, boy, is to learn a very important lesson: know who you are." Mr. Alicifi explained. Manny gaped.

He knew that now was the time to choose: hero or villain?

**DUN DUN DUNNN! What will Manny choose? Will he really be able to get his new powers under control in time to return to Miracle City so he can save the town? Or will it be too late? Why am I asking you all these questions? Will you review? I hope so!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahahahahahaheyyyyyy [X so like, we left off where Manny had to choose what he wanted to be. Soooooo let me answer this awesome question nowww!! [X**

"It takes time to make the right decision, Manny. You just have to think about it." Frida said, trying to help. Manny sighed.

"I know, I know…it's just that, I've been taking a lot of time already. I still haven't decided!" Manny said.

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" Frida asked.

"Well, not really. I was just thinking….what if I end up like the original El Tigre? Living alone, outside the land of the dead, going wacko? I don't want that, but I'm afraid that my indecision will drive me nuts." Manny answered.

"Manny, you're not going to end up like all the other dudes in your family. You're different." Frida calmed. Manny looked confused.

"How?" He asked. Frida placed her hands on Manny's shoulders.

"Well, first, the only way you're like the original El Tigre is that you have the same powers and all. You're different because first of all, you haven't decided. Which isn't really a difference, but still. Second, everyone else in your family has lost their wife after continuing your family time line. You won't lose me because…" Frida paused.

"Because I would be nothing without you." She finished. Manny smiled. She was right. Every other Rivera woman had run away the same reason Maria did. Either that or they were killed in battle or something. Manny _was_ different than the others. Then he started to think about it. Did he want to be a villain, stealing from stores and getting stopped by heroes—mainly his dad? He thought about the pattern that he had noticed throughout the timeline. It had gone undecided, villain, hero, villain, hero, villain, hero, undecided. If he was a hero, it would mess up the pattern. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be messing it up. Or maybe….

He could be a little bit of both. He could be a hero, but still villainous at the same time. He wouldn't pillage or steal, more as use fighting techniques that no one else would use. It was all clear now.

"I'm…I'm a hero." Manny spoke. Frida smiled and scooted closer to Manny while they sat on the guest bed that Mr. Alicifi had supplied them and put her head on his shoulder.

"More than that, you're my hero." She said, just above a whisper. Manny smiled. He checked the time. _10:45._

"We should…" Manny yawned. "Probably get to sleep…" Manny yawned again. He lay down vertically on his bed, Frida going with him, and his eyes slowly started to drop.

Frida's eyes fluttered open. She checked the time. _9:26._ she looked out the window to see that it was morning. Then she felt her arms touching something rather soft....she looked over to see that she had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around Manny's waist. Manny was laying on his back, flat, arms behind his head. She didn't want to wake him, so she just stayed there and patiently waited for him to wake up. He felt so warm that she hoped he didn't wake up for a long time. Her wish was shattered when she heard him yawning, and then felt him sit up.

"Morning." Manny greeted. Frida snapped out of her current state of thought.

"Morning." She said back. She dropped her arms to her side and went to the bathroom to change. Manny, respecting her privacy, changed in the room. After he was ready to go, he decided he should get in some breakfast and training.

"I'm going downstairs." Manny shouted to the bathroom door as he walked out of the room. Frida muffled back an "Okay." Manny opened the door and walked down the wooden chestnut stairs. Mr. Alicifi was at his workbench already, and when he heard Manny coming down the stairs he immediately turned around.

"Good morning, good morning! Would you like some breakfast? Of course you do, of course. There are some doughnuts and such on the table over there." Mr. Alicifi greeted. Manny took a seat at the table without a word and started to bite into a glazed chocolate doughnut. Mr. Alicifi's face fell with worry when he noticed Manny's lack of enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, turning to Manny. Manny sighed.

"Well, it's just that I'm worried. What if I can't control my powers? What if I can never go back home?" Manny complained. Mr. Alicifi shook his head, made a tis-tis sound, and sighed.

"Young boy, you worry too much. You were smart enough to see me, and I know everything about the belt you wear around your waist. Now finish that doughnut and we'll start training." Mr. Alicifi said. Manny smiled and continued eating. Frida came downstairs and sat next to Manny, chowing down on her own doughnut. **(A/N: wow, was that an old-school phrase or WHAT?)**

Not too long after, Manny and Mr. Alicifi were standing in the backyard of Mr. Alicifi's house. Since he lived in a little bit of a desert terrain, there wasn't much grass. There was more sand beneath their feet.

"Now, the first step to your training is to remember one important thing. You must control the power, not the other way around." Mr. Alicifi said. Frida, standing closer to the house, watched the events play out.

"Now, before you transform, get it in your head. You have the power, the power does not have you. Repeat that." Manny stared down at his belt buckle.

"I have the power, the power does not have me." Manny repeated. He placed his hands on the buckle and waited a moment before spinning it.

"El Tigre!" He roared. Frida noticed the green flame once again, larger this time, engulfing him in rage. A robot dressed to look like a bandito from Miracle City came rolling forwards as it emerged from a dark shed in the corner of the fenced yard. Manny felt El Tigre's anger start to take over him again.

"I control the power. It's my power." Manny repeated to himself. He kept the anger lingering inside him until it pushed to take over. Instead of letting it simply take over him, he forced it all out in a very large, very loud roar. Manny opened his eyes to see that the robot that was about to attack was destroyed. Then he heard a creaking sound behind him. He looked back to see that the shed Frida moved to was about to collapse, right on top of Frida. Manny gasped and raced over to her.

"Frida, watch out!" He shouted. While Frida looked back in horror to see the shed collapsing over head of her, Manny was racing over faster and faster. Once he got to her, it was too late to move, so he just pushed her out of his way. Frida flew a few feet forward, gaping in fear.

"Manny? Manny, are you ok?" Frida asked, throwing shattered pieces of shed off of Manny. When she came to the bottom of the pile, she saw Manny laying there, perfectly bruised and scraped.

"Oyy…yeah, don't sweat it, I'm fine." Manny waved off Frida's concern. Frida sighed with relief.

"Now then, how do you feel?" Mr. Alicifi asked. Manny looked confused.

"How do I feel? What, are you my therapist?" Manny commented. Frida nudged him and whispered "Don't be rude!" Manny sighed.

"Sorry, I mean, I feel…..actually, I don't feel angry anymore!" Manny replied. Mr. Alicifi nodded.

"Good, good. Now, let's move on to more physical matters of the training." Mr. Alicifi said, scribbling something down on a clipboard.

Later that day, Manny limped back to his and Frida's room. Frida followed behind him, concerned. Once they got into the room, Frida had Manny sit on his bed.

"Here, let me clean up all those scrapes." Frida said, pulling a first aid kit out of the nightstand drawer. Manny was aching too much to turn his belt buckle again, so he remained as El Tigre for the time being.

"Ok, since most of your scrapes are on your chest and your back, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." Frida said. Manny nodded and removed his shirt, aching through every moment of it. Frida nodded.

"Ok, this might sting a little." She commented. She remembered what Mr. Alicifi had told her to do once she got alone time with Manny. He had told her that there is one thing more he had to control, and that was his tiger instincts. He had to learn to keep them under control in romantic situations, as well. She had to be the most seductive she could possibly be, and then tell him to control himself. And she'd make sure that he saw to it as to control himself. She started rubbing antiseptic on his scrapes and saw that he winced with pain. She scooped her fingers underneath his mask and slipped it off, revealing his scraped face.

"We're going to have to clean up your face, next." She explained. He nodded as she ran her fingers through his curls. She could feel him purring as she rubbed her fingers, covered in antiseptic, all over Manny's numerous scrapes.

"Ok, all done with the worst part. Now is for the band-aids." Frida explained. She pulled out the box of band-aids and started placing them over Manny's scrapes. Once she was done, she grabbed his shirt and mask, which were both filthy and covered in blood and dirt, and walked out of the room and to the laundry room, located next room over, which Mr. Alicifi had given them permission to use. She scrubbed out the stains and put it in the wash. When she walked back into the room, she noticed that Manny needed to relax. She remembered what she was told to do, so she took advantage of the situation and walked over to him seductively. She scratched under his chin with her index finger. She could feel Manny purring.

"I'm thinking you need to relax after a long day of traininggggg." Frida seduced, purring out the g in training. Manny smiled and felt something new take control of him. This new side to him wanted to take control of the situation, get things blown way out of proportion. The thing that scared him most was that he wanted to let things get past rated-R at the moment. Frida sat on Manny's lap and brushed her lips over his. She felt Manny's back come in contact with the bed, her own body falling with him. She giggled and continued kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his curls. Manny felt himself getting out of control. This was very unlike Frida to do. Manny didn't know what to think of this different side to Frida, but as his tiger instincts started to kick in, he felt himself liking it more and more.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Frida asked, seductively.

"And what would that be, mi amor?" Manny asked. Woah, woah, where did that come from? Manny asked himself over and over in his head.

"Don't let the power control you, Manny, especially in times like these." Frida explained in a more normal voice, climbing off of Manny and helping him up. He smiled. Now he gets it. Don't let that overwhelming feeling take over him.

"Got it. Just like the anger, I can't let this take over me." Manny responded.

"Good, good. Now, let's see if you can handle it." Frida commented before tackling him to the ground and kissing him again. She laughed and Manny felt his instincts start to take over him. He fought it off and let Frida break apart from him. She stood up and extended a hand for Manny. Standing up, Manny smiled.

"Thanks for the extra training." He said, collapsing on his bed. He was exhausted, and didn't want to move a single muscle anymore. Frida smiled to herself and crawled into her own bed. She sighed and reviewed the events that just occurred. She had just made out with Manny _twice._ She had to admit one thing. Even if she didn't have Manny's animal instincts, that sure did feel _good._ She smiled and let her eyelids fall closed.

**Haha, so isn't it getting really good? I think so. I was chatting with thechilly while writing this up, and we discussed some pretty rad concepts. It helped me to write the chapter better. So, reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyaaa!! I haven't updated since like, what was it, 2 days ago? I sarry! My computer was being a total retard yesterday. Not cool. Anyways, this story is getting pretty long! If it lasts about at least 5 more chapters, it'll be longer than the songfic collection I wrote for IMAA! Hah. Keww.**

Manny was working hard with Mr. Alicifi during training. He was sweating, tired and getting hungry. He wanted to stop, but he wouldn't let himself. Luckily for him, tomorrow was the last day he needed to perfect his powers. He could go home in two days. He was overexcited. Frida watched, slurping on a milkshake she made earlier in the hour.

"Faster! Come on, you Tigre!" Mr. Alicifi shouted to Manny. Manny did as he was told and pushed himself harder to go faster. Tigers, on average, run pretty fast, so El Tigre has to run fast as a superpower, too. Tigers are big, powerful cats, so El Tigre has to be powerful too. El Tigre has to do whatever a tiger can do. That's the only way he can perfect his powers. He felt like he was going to collapse soon. Strangely enough, he wouldn't mind it at the moment. He wanted to take a break, but no, superheroes don't need breaks. They have to constantly be on the move, alert for danger. Manny glanced at the sky above him. The sun was setting. He could stop now, since the sun generally sets around 9 here.

"Alright, start slowing down. We can call it a day." Mr. Alicifi said. Manny sighed with relief and started to decelerate. When he came to a complete stop, he turned and trudged towards Frida and Mr. Alicifi. Without a word, they walked inside. Manny sat down at the table and Mr. Alicifi went back to work at his workbench. Most of the time he was working at his workbench. Whenever he wasn't, he was training Manny. He didn't really eat much at mealtime, and that's how he keeps himself 'trim'. He doesn't get out very often, either.

"Aren't we going to eat anything for dinner?" Frida asked, listening to her and Manny's stomachs grumbling in tune.

"Help yourselves, help yourselves. I don't need dinner tonight." Mr. Alicifi answered.

"But, dude, you need to eat something. Skipping meals is really bad for your health." Frida commented.

"Well, you pick up a pan and get cooking; I haven't the time to prepare a meal." Mr. Alicifi said, pointing to the fridge. Frida grunted and walked to the fridge to see what he had. She knew how to make a few things, courtesy of her mother's need to teach her something useful.

Then Frida found herself missing her family. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She paused for a moment then continued searching for food to use as a meal. Once she got out a variety of good-looking foods, she placed them all on the nearby counter and started to make it into a meal. She didn't exactly know what she was making, she was just doing random things that she was taught. She ended up making tacos out of some unused hamburger meat and other taco ingredients that she saw lying around.

"And walla, tacos." Frida said, unhappily. After asking where plates and silverware were located, she set the table and placed the tacos in the middle of the table; all of which she did unhappily. Manny started to worry.

"Frida, what's wrong?" He asked. Frida looked at Manny with the saddest and longing eyes he has ever seen.

"I miss mi familia, Manny." She said, flatly. Manny's face fell. He put his arm on her shoulder and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll be back home before you know it." Frida stared into Manny's hopeful eyes and forgot her sorrows. Then something else saddened her.

"Manny, when we do get back home…..well, we won't be sharing a room, just the two of us anymore. It'll be everyone in town that missed you and wants to spend time with you because you're back." Frida said. Manny fell silent.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Well, we can always set time aside to be alone together, right? And we're still going to hang out every day, just like old times, right?" Manny reassured.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see, it'll all get better when we get home." Frida said. She dished herself some taco meat, lettuce, tomato and cheese and made it all into a taco. Manny did the same as Mr. Alicifi joined at the table and made his own taco. Without a word, the three dug into a delicious taco meal. Surprisingly, they were really good tacos. Manny didn't know she was this good at cooking.

A little while later, Manny and Frida were cleaning up while Mr. Alicifi returned to work at his workbench. Frida was washing and Manny dried. Mr. Alicifi said they were welcome to leave all the dishes on the drying rack. Mr. Alicifi had to do some welding, so he moved to his basement to work, leaving Manny and Frida alone in the kitchen. There was a pattern in the cleaning process; Frida would wash a dish and place it on the dry rack, and Manny would pick it up, dry it and put it back on the rack. The room was silent, up until Frida couldn't stand the silence anymore and had started a humorous conversation with Manny. It continued until they were done, and after they went up to their room and to bed. It had been a long day for Manny, but Frida couldn't sleep. Instead, she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

She remembered the old days, when she and Manny were only 13 years old. How much smaller they were, and how undeveloped they were. Back then, Frida didn't have any curves back then, but she still had the romantic essence. She had always had a HUGE crush on Manny, but back then, it was always just her secret. She had always thought to herself how awesome it was going to be when she got to kiss him for the first time. She remembered the first time she had ever kissed him. The day he defeated all the villains in Miracle City. She remembered that day. That was when she couldn't get him out of her head, and it was driving her crazy. How she wanted him to at least wave a hello to her when they asked for their stuff back, so instead she angrily commented on his lack of greeting, watching him ignore it. She remembered the look of surprise on his face when she kissed him. How it changed so quickly between holding her and her holding him. She remembered the after moment where he asked what the heck that was for, and all she could say was it was just the adrenaline rush, and she didn't know what she was doing and it wouldn't happen again. She mentally slapped herself that day for not saying it was because she was deeply, deeply in love with him, and she had always been. She wanted to tell him that day that she only hated Zoe because she liked Manny and she was constantly flirting with him. That's what truly made her mad was the flirting. Frida always had the rejoicing moment when he hated how she thought he was like the best friend she's ever had. When he told Frida that day that he was just going to use her, she resisted doing the happy dance all day. He wouldn't dream of ever dating Zoe, and she knew now that she could rub it in Zoe's face that she was Manny's girlfriend and there's nothing Zoe can do about it. Frida sighed and smiled. Then she thought of Manny.

She made a list in her head about all the things she loves about Manny. No doubt it was a very long list. The thing on top of her list was his emerald green eyes, and how they looked into her soul whenever he looked into her eyes. The second thing on her list was his curly hair, and how it only made him look even hotter; as if his perfectly tanned skin and sparkly eyes weren't enough. The third thing on her list was the way he cared for her the most, out of everyone he knows, and how he always puts others before himself, just like any hero would. The way he made the perfect hero. The fourth thing on her list was the way he purred when Frida flirted with him. She liked the way it made his chest vibrate. It made him really cat-like and playful. The fifth thing on her list was his tiger roar. She liked how it made his battle cry seem even hotter. She liked the way his roar sort of finalized that he was angry and he wanted to win the fight. The sixth thing on her list was his cat-like personality. She liked how he was curious and playful like a cat, but also determined and serious and skilled like a cat. She went through several more things that she loved about Manny, until she felt herself getting tired, finally. She rolled over on her side and gazed at Manny for the longest time before sliding her eyes shut and slipping into her dreams, which were mostly reflecting her relationship with Manny, and what she wanted it to become in the future.

What she really loved to say the most, though, was that she was Manny's girlfriend, and he was her boyfriend. She thought back to their days as friends, and how she had so deeply wanted to say boyfriend, to call him that, and how she can do that now because they're a couple. She wondered if they would ever grow up one day to get married. She hoped so. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else but Manny, and she wouldn't be happy unless she could spend the rest of her life with him. Then she wondered what her father would say when she told him that she and Manny were a couple now. What would he say if she married Manny? He knew that Manny was what made her happy, and he always wanted her to be happy, so he would understand, right? She hoped so. She started to think of what their kids would be like. She knew that they would most likely only have one, and it would be a boy, to continue his family blood line. And she knew that he would get superpowers and choose between hero and villain, just like Manny did. She knew it would all happen. She knew that Manny was destined to grow older and have a son to give superpowers to, so he could continue the Rivera blood line. She wondered what that stress was like on Manny. Knowing that he's the last Rivera so far, and that he has to make sure to marry and have a kid, preferably a son, and that if he didn't, or something went wrong or different, that he would end the Rivera blood line forever. She imagined how much pressure that must be. Soon, Frida was sleeping for real, and she was deep into a dream that she preferred not to wake up from for a long time.

**Hahahaha, awesome right? I knowwwww [X haha, anyways, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahhaahahhhaiiiii! It really doesn't feel like the weekend to me. Haha [X that's just me, thoo lol! [X**

As she stepped forward, she felt her stomach churn. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt the butterflies in her stomach making her want to hide behind the curtains of the particularly high raised stage that she stood on. She shyly crept up to the microphone and held it in her hand. Even if she wasn't alone on this stage, and she _knew_ she isn't, she was still as nervous as ever. It was her first time on stage, and it was very important. It was her band's first gig. She had been up all night last night making a new song, and only one thing had kept her from drifting off to sleep for the whole time: her best friend, a boy she currently had fell in love with. He didn't know about her feelings, or his own, and she was too scared to tell him. Her heart ached for the day that she could finally tell him those three simple words. Longed so badly.

She gripped her guitar tighter and started strumming the notes of the song she had written on behalf of her secret crush. No one but herself knew that she had written it for him. She opened her mouth and started singing the words that she had spent the remainder of that night memorizing. She could feel the adrenaline pumping as she looked through the audience and saw him in the front row.

_If only you knew_

_How my heart aches for you_

_When you look in my eyes,_

_You look in my soul._

_How I dream,_

_Of being with you,_

_Of holding a promise of forever and always,_

_How I can just look at you,_

_And my world falls apart,_

_How it only takes a simple wink of your eye_

_To make my heart ache_

_Oh how my heart aches,_

_It only aches for you,_

_To be with you,_

_To hold you,_

_To love you,_

_To hear,_

_The words_

_That I want you to say_

_How I just look at you,_

_And my world falls apart,_

_How you save me when I fall,_

_When I have fallen, _

_You're there to save me,_

_You're my hero,_

_You're my whole world, _

_Forever and always;_

_You are my dream._

She stopped strumming notes on her guitar. The song was over. She played a few other songs, and then the real band came on. She and her band stepped off stage. As she sat at her makeup station, equipped with a huge mirror, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her best friend and secret crush, backstage to congratulate her. She smiled.

"That was beautiful, Frida." The boy said with a light blush setting on his cheeks, which complimented his emerald green eyes.

Frida's eyes fluttered open. She sighed with joy as she realized it was just a dream. She looked over to Manny's bed to find that he was still sleeping. She looked at the time on the clock sitting atop the nightstand. It was only 8:34. She heard him sigh, followed by a yawn, and looked over to see if he was waking up. Turns out he was only rolling over. She climbed out of the bed sheets and went to the bathroom for a shower, bringing her clothes with her. She sang the same song she heard in her dream; which had really happened to her. That was the first time she ever stepped on stage. And Manny really did sit in the front row, like always. She softly sang it to herself as she washed her hair and cleaned herself up.

Once she got out, dressed herself and brushed her hair and teeth, she walked back into the room to find that Manny had woken up. She smiled at him and greeted him with a good morning. He muffled a good morning back to her and went to go shower and brush. After he finished, the two went downstairs for some breakfast. This time they pulled some cereal out of the pantry that Mr. Alicifi pointed out and told them to feel free to get what they wanted. Manny grabbed a box of chocolate rice krispies and Frida got herself a box of frosted cheerios. Pouring their own bowls, and milk, they ate breakfast in silence. Frida was a bit of a slower eater than Manny, so Manny patiently waited for her to finish before politely offering to take her bowl. Frida giggled.

"Look at you, being a proper little man!" She said, pinching his cheek. Manny smiled and placed the two bowls in the sink. He noticed that Mr. Alicifi wasn't at his workbench, so figured he must be in his basement. They had been carefully instructed not to go there. They decided to hang out downstairs until he came upstairs to start training.

Diego sat with Sergio at a lunch table, sloping miserably. Without Frida to watch from a distance, or admire from afar, they were lonely. They were enraged to know that she went off to leave town with that stupid Rivera. They thought she needed to stay in Miracle City, to go to school and be with them, but they didn't know. They didn't know how much she would die inside if she had stayed in town. They didn't understand.

In the shaded corner of the cafeteria of Leone Middle School, there sat a distraught Zoe with an aching heart. Manny Rivera had been kicked out of town. And that she-devil went with him. Manny Rivera, her obvious crush, leaving town, was bad enough. That stupid witch did _not _have to make it worse by going along with him. She left her dark corner and went to ditch school for some pillaging, so she could take her anger out on some store that was selling something she wanted. She figured that would take her mind off the heartache for a while.

Rodolfo was calmly and quietly reading a novel in the living room when he heard a loud crash coming from downtown. He put down his book and raced downtown to see what all the commotion is about. Turns out it was just the Flock of Fury, a team in which he defeated within a few minutes. All of which he did without a word. What words were there to be spoken? He missed his beloved son. Nothing was the same without him here to cause trouble or noise in the house. It was so empty now. Every time he had to pass Manny's door, he felt the hole in his heart grow larger. He feared that it would grow larger and larger until it finally reduced to nothing, and then he would be a bitter old heartless man. Old, bitter and heartless. And alone.

Manny heard footsteps coming from the basement door in the house they were spending their last day living in, and turned his attention to the approaching Mr. Alicifi. It had been about 10 minutes since they first came downstairs, and Mr. Alicifi motioned for them to step outside for the last day of training. Manny groaned at the thought of another exhausting day of training, and got up off the couch, Frida following, and walked out the door to the backyard.

**Hahah, cool right? Well, now there's not many chapters to go. Just the last day of training, returning to Miracle City, all that good stuff. Anyways, review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was being lazeeehhh….[X hehehee….**

Manny trudged to his room, Frida following behind him, exhausted. It had been a long day of training, and after a well-deserved night of rest and replenish, Manny could finally return to his dear family and his home. But something disappointed him. He would no longer be alone in a world of his own with his dream girl, which was quite peaceful and relaxing. He knew they could get time alone together when they wanted it, but not time alone like this, no. No living together, no sharing the night, no sleeping in the same room or eating meals together. Just their usual antics like going to the arcade, playing pranks, vandalizing the school, (which was always a good time,) and now that they're a couple, maybe some dates here and there.

Not unless they got married, that is. But they're only 15, not anywhere close to being ready for marriage. They still had the rest of middle school and high school, and not to mention college, to go through.

What would her dad say to this? Manny asked himself. He knew her dad hated him, and for what reason was far beyond Manny, but it's either keep it a secret or take the risk and tell her dad. He didn't like the thought of keeping a secret from people, since he's a hero and all. He started to grow worried at the thought.

"Why do you hate Manny Rivera so much, Emiliano?" Carmela asked her lately quieted husband. He shook his head.

"Because! Be….because, I can't stand how much my little girl is growing up when I see how in love with him she is." Emiliano explained. Carmela fell silent, then took a seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Emiliano, dear, it's all part of life. Everyone has to fall in love sometime in their lives, and this was Frida's time, nonetheless her first. You have to learn to let her grow up, dear." Carmela explained to him softly. Emiliano nodded his head.

"I suppose you are right, then. I will learn to accept the boy into our lives." Emiliano said, his spirits lifting. Carmela smiled and patted his back before leaving for work. She knew all it would take is a little reasoning to change his perspective.

"Girls, I am leaving for work now. Be good to your father today, ok?" Carmela explained to her daughters perkily.

"Mama, we aren't Frida, we always behave." Anita and Nikita explained in interchanging voices. Carmela sighed and fell silent.

"I know, I know, it's just…..it's just, I miss my little baby so much, I can't seem to stop telling her absence to behave." Carmela said sadly. Anita and Nikita followed her silence and glanced to the empty room with an open door that lay across the hall. The very same doorway they had teased Frida in about her liking her best friend. They could remember the memory like yesterday.

**Flashback timeeeeeeez!**

_Frida lay on her bed, on her stomach, legs kicked in the air, writing and doodling in a diary she had gotten for Christmas last year. She sighed happily and continued writing._

"_Still admiring your boyfriend, hermana?" Anita and Nikita teased in Frida's doorway. Frida's cheeks turned a deep pink color as she rapidly shut her diary._

"_N-NO! He's not my b-b-b-boyfriend! He's my best friend!" Frida defended._

"_Tell yourself whatever you want, hermana, but we know you like him." Anita and Nikita teased again and walked away. Frida sighed and looked back into her diary. It was filled with doodles of hearts surrounding Manny's name, and what her name would sound like if they got married. "Frida Rivera"….She liked the ring to it. It sounded nice. She looked at songs she had written about him, and her feelings for him, then shut the book again. They were right. She, Frida Suarez, was in love with who was __THE__ bestest best friend she has EVER had. She sighed and turned on her TV._

**Flashback ENDDD! [X**

"Mama, we do too. You'll see her someday, you'll see. If she's with Manny, they're obviously getting closer and closer by the day. They're bound to come back someday." Anita and Nikita soothed their mother.

"Yes, I suppose you're right girls. Well, I'm off to work. Adios!" Carmela responded, waving and walking off. Anita and Nikita sighed and went back to their business.

As she heard Manny exhaustedly snore, Frida remained awake. She was going to see her family once again in a matter of hours. They would wake up next morning, pack their bags, wait for a cab, thank Mr. Alicifi for helping them, then get in the cab and drive off home. After reaching home, they would show the mayor how Manny's powers are under control again. Then he (hopefully) would accept Manny back into town and life would be back to normal; all except the fact that she was Manny's girlfriend now.

Then it all caught up to her. She thought about it. She's Manny's _girlfriend._ Manny is her _boyfriend._ She's wanted to say that for so long, and now she can finally say it truthfully. She loves Manny, and Manny loves her back. This is the day she had been waiting for so long, and now its here, and she hasn't even realized it. She's been so blind! They're finally in love, and she didn't even see it! She smiled, and then soon drifted off into a night of sleep.

In the depths of a dark and mysterious cave, a grave and menacing laugh echoed through the shadows. It was slightly raspy. A single flame burned atop a single candle and lit up a small area of the dark and mysterious cave. A pair of cold and enraged maroon eyes opened and shone in the darkness. A raspy and menacing voice softly echoed through the cave.

"Soon, my monster, we will get REVENGE! On that stupid town for making the mistake it did. You see, by banning El Tigre, an idea I have so thought of a long time ago, they removed a very important person in my life. Frida Suarez is now gone with that stupid swine, and for that, this crime-ridden boiling city WILL PAY FOR THE GRAVE MISTAKE THEY HAVE MADE!"

The raspy voice laughed as a gigantic guacamole/jalapeno/cowboy monster, a towering 30 feet tall, stepped out of its shadow.

**Wowwwwieee, another chapter bites the dust.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy! Has it been too long? I am so sorry! I would've updated sooner, but I procrastinated, and when I was going to write earlier today, I had a strong urge to play the Sims, so I did. Unfortunately, after I was done, I was too upset to write because me and my x-best friend had a fight. D: **

People ran like frantic, helpless ants around the streets of Miracle City as a sound of stomping increased. Noticing the havoc, of course White Pantera and Puma Loco immediately jumped all over it. They raced downtown to find the biggest, yet only, jalapeno/guacamole cowboy they had ever seen, wreaking havoc on the city. It was pretty obvious as to whom was behind the whole mess. A raspy cackle struck the streets.

"I, Dr. Chipotle, Jr, have no mercy for this mistaken town!" None other than Dr. Chipotle Jr. cackled.

"You will do no such thing!" White Pantera defended. Dr. Chipotle Jr. let out a cackling and raspy laugh.

"Ahh, but who will stop me? Your puny powers are no match for my monster!" Chipotle cackled. White Pantera immediately charged for attack in response. Chipotle laughed and flicked the 'minor threat' away. After allowing them a secure and painful landing on the ground, the monster picked them up with his pointer finger and thumb, just dangling them in front of its face.

"You will never stop me! NEVER!" Chipotle challenged. By a sudden burst of green flame, the guacamole/jalapeno cowboy monster fell to the ground, dropping Rodolfo and Grandpapi. After a hard landing, they stood up and brushed off the dirt and rubble and looked to see what had caused the impact. It was……

Manny! He's back! But how? Why? Rodolfo and Grandpapi, both dumbstruck, looked a moment more in awe and then rushed to help him fight. They noticed that Manny was on a new level of attack. One that was more……effective. More ferocious and powerful. They watched Manny-El Tigre-fight with such control over his powers than he had before. Then they noticed something else-Frida. She was standing right by him and she wasn't crying or anything, wasn't shedding tears of joy at the sight of her long lost best friend—all of which they had expected, since they knew she had went with him in the first place. Rodolfo wondered how much their relationship had changed with all that alone time. He would figure out later.

With one last attack move, a fellow swoop of his claws-which seemed longer than before-the ferocious monster was eliminated. Manny stood over what he resembled as his prey proudly, until he spotted his father and his grandpapi watching with awe. Tears welled up in his eyes and he went running to them for a hug.

"Mi'jo! Why are you here? How are you here? What happened?" Rodolfo asked, worried.

"Dad, relax! After we left, we went to Mr. Alicifi's house so he could help me master my new powers." Manny said, smiling. Rodolfo noticed that he was holding Frida's hand. He smiled, but didn't bring it up.

"Well, I am just glad you are home! But, what about the mayor? He's bound to throw you out again for sure!" Rodolfo said as the mayor started his walk over to Manny. For some reason, he didn't look as mad as he should be. They all watched him approach.

"I'll give you a fair warning, El Tigre, I assure you, you are not supposed to be here." The mayor said calmly.

"But sir! I just saved all your butts, and I have my powers under control!" Manny defended. The mayor pondered the thought for a brief moment, and then let a warm smile take over his face.

"Alright, as long as you can keep your powers under control, I'm allowing you to stay. But that doesn't mean I'm done hating you, Riveras!" The mayor said. Everyone cheered in excitement that their town's trio of heroes—also commonly known as a foursome, including Frida, was back, and everyone was safer. Everyone had a new feeling of relief resting in the town. Manny, Frida, Rodolfo and Grandpapi returned to Casa Del Macho and Manny told his familia all about the adventures they had encountered on their journey. It was quite a fascinating tale. Manny, all the while, still holding hands with Frida. He would wait until later to tell them about him and Frida.

"So then, I go through DAYS of training, which EXAUSED me, perfecting my powers. I have so many new powers now! It's so cool! And then, after I was ready to go home, I slept one last night then got a plane ticket home and WALLA! Here we are!" Manny finished.

"Wow!" Rodolfo and Grandpapi exclaimed. After hours more of conversation, Frida decided it was high time she went home to her own family. She nudged Manny's shoulder and quietly told him it was time she went home. He nodded and walked her to the door.

"So, this is it….we're back home…" Frida said in Manny's doorway, disappointed.

"Cheer up, mi amor. We'll have time alone, I promise, ok?" Manny assured her, putting his hand on her chin and lifting her head up. She nodded and Manny wrapped his arms around her waist for a goodbye kiss. Frida wrapped her arms momentarily around his neck to play with his curly locks. After parting, Frida walked down the stairs and out of the building, saying a quick goodbye to Manny as she left. Manny waved and went back to his family.

"And, there's another thing that happened while we were away, actually…." Manny said as he took his seat again.

Frida approached the front door to her house and paused there a moment before turning the knob and opening the door to walk inside. The house was oddly quiet; seeming tonight was their weekly night for "Law Enforcement Trivia". She scoffed at the thought of law enforcement games and searched the house for her family.

"Mama? Papa? Is anyone home?" Frida bellowed into the house. She heard the echo of her voice. Where are they? They should be home. Then she heard voices.

"Frida? Mi'ja? Is that really you?" Carmela asked, emerging from the living room, Emiliano and Frida's sisters following behind her. Their faces lit up when they saw their long gone daughter and sister, Frida, standing on their floors.

"Frida! You're back! But why?" Carmela asked. Frida told them to go back to the living room so she could explain the whole story to them. After she had finished a long tale of exiting adventure, she noticed her father wasn't enraged or furious, just calm and content. He didn't yell at her, he just listened. Then she fell serious.

"And, there's something I have to tell you…."

"I'm going out with him now!" She exclaimed, expecting thunderous roaring coming from her dad. Instead…..nothing. Just smiles and congratulations and, "I'm so happy for you!"s, no yelling. What had gotten over him?

"And now….she's my girlfriend." Manny came out with it, a little nervous. He had to admit, it felt good to get that off his chest. Rodolfo and Grandpapi smiled and congratulated him. After a few minutes, they noticed it was getting late so all went to bed.

Manny, now in his old pjs, was uncovering his tiger bed sheets in preparation to climb into them for a long night of sleep when he heard a knock on his door.

**WARNING: FOR THE SAKE OF NOT BEING TOTALLY SICKENED, THE NEXT SECTION IS STRICTLY FOR TEENS ONLY! CONTENT CONTAINS SEXUAL THOUGHTS/WORDS.**

"Yeah?" Manny asked the door. Rodolfo opened it and came in the room.

"What's up, dad?" Manny asked. Rodolfo sat on the foot of Manny's bed and patted the seat next to him, signaling Manny to sit. Manny did so and looked back at his dad.

"Mi'jo…it is really good to have you back. There's one thing we must talk about, though…."

"Yeah, mom? What's up?" Frida asked her mom, who had called Frida to stay in the living room before going to bed.

"Honey, there comes a time in everyone's life where they fall in love." Carmela started as Frida sat beside her on the couch.

"And that time has come for you. You're young, you're in love, you're still growing, your hormones are changing…." Rodolfo started to explain to Manny.

"And as your hormones change, you get more and more attracted to your significant other and you start to get….well…._thoughts._" Carmela said, keeping the conversation as PG-13 as she could.

"And those thoughts can lead to….let's say, _unwanted_ things to be happening." Rodolfo gave Manny a glance as he spoke. Manny looked confused.

"And, those _unwanted things_ can lead to ruining your life and your future." Carmela explained to her teenage daughter, having gone through the same thing with Anita and Nikita when they were this age.

"So, in short, this is my version of the 'when a man and a woman love each other very much….' Talk." Rodolfo said, putting it in terms Manny would understand.

"Do you understand, Frida?" Carmela asked. Frida nodded. Carmela smiled and nodded.

"Good. I don't want to be hearing the phrase 'mama, I'm pregnant.' Around here until you're in your late twenties and married. Got me?" Carmela said. Frida smiled.

"Yes, mami." She said. Carmela smiled and waved Frida off to bed.

"Do you understand, son?" Rodolfo asked. Manny nodded.

"Don't worry dad, not until I'm in my twenties!" Manny exclaimed. Rodolfo gave him a 'don't-push-me' look.

"What? It's gotta happen sometime." Manny said, shrugging. Rodolfo rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Not until your twenties." Rodolfo said as he walked out. Manny smiled as he got into bed. Good old dad.

**The end! HAHAHHA, JOKING! Seriously, I might add another chapter. Maybe. I'll think about it. OOH! I know. Ok, there's definitely gonna be at least one more chapter cuz I have a really cool idea! But you can't know it because it's a secret. Hehe. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hahaeeeyyy!! Been a while. Last time I said me and my friend were in a fight….well we're friends again! Hahah (X so anyways, I gotz one thannng to say before starting this last chappie. I'd hate to give everything away, but you know the Rivera triplets? Yeah…I'm only using Emilio. He's an only child in my situation. Cuz I can and I don't own him. K? Good! Now all y'all enjoyyy [X **

"Mom, tell me more about your childhood. It's interesting!" A boy with wavy brown hair and sparkling light brown eyes asked his mother. A woman with long blue hair, skull earrings and blue eyes nodded and continued on with her story.

"We were the best of friends back then. Never closer. We'd vandalize the school together, go to the arcade together, and pull tons of pranks together, and my favorite…the crime fighting. We did that together too." The woman stopped and smiled as she recalled the memories. There were so many of them. And her own son wanted to know all of them….

"Oh, honey, there are so many memories to share when you've known a person your whole life. There's too many to tell in one sitting, anyways." The woman told her son.

"Alright then, what's your favorite?" The boy asked his mother. The woman thought for a moment.

"My favorite…..favorite…." The woman said. Then she remembered which one was truly her favorite.

"Alright, my favorite….well, you'd think it's gross. It's all gushy and romantic." The woman told her son. The boy stuck his tongue out and stood up.

"Where's dad? I need some macho-time away from all this girly-girly." The boy asked. His mother stood up and patted the top of his head.

"Dad is still out with grandpa. He should be back soon." The woman answered. The boy stomped his foot lightly.

"Aww, man! Dad's always out patrolling with grandpa. When will he ever have free time to spend with me?" The boy complained.

"Calm down, Emilio. He'll always have time for you! He cares for you." The woman assured her son. The boy sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he wasn't so busy all the time." The boy said. The woman grew a little quiet for a moment, then bent down and put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Emilio, we all want some time with your father. But he's got to do what he does to keep the city safe, ok?" The woman told her son. He nodded and walked upstairs to his room.

"Dinner is in about 15 minutes, ok?" The woman added.

"Yeah." Her son responded. She stood up and sighed as she watched him walk up the stairs. After he was out of sight, she walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. As she was at the stove preparing soup, she heard her front door open. She looked over her shoulder to see a man, rather buff, with curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing in the doorway, removing his shoes.

"It's just me." He said in response to his wife's attention to him. She nodded and turned back to the stove. The man walked over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. She turned around and leaned against the stove and started kissing him.

"Mmh…..Manny…..s-stop, dinner is ready…." The woman said between kisses. The man let go and nodded. The woman smiled and went towards the stairs to call her son to dinner.

"Emilio, come on, dinner." She called up the stairs. The boy emerged from his room and ran down the stairs and to the dinner table. His face lit up at the sight of his dad, and he ran over for a hug.

"Hey, dad!" He said excitedly. The dad smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey, sport!" He responded. He let go of Emilio and they sat down to eat. As they ate dinner, they discussed Manny's day, Frida's day and Emilio's day. The highlights, anyways. Then Frida remembered Emilio's question. _"What's your favorite memory?" _He asked. She smiled as she recalled the day Manny had proposed to her. She knew that was equal with the day Emilio was born, too.

**THE END! Wasn't it amazing? I just did a short futurefic….not much, but it was a cool idea. Anyways, review.!!**


End file.
